Just a Taste
by NotAWriter16
Summary: Everyone acuses him of it so why souldn't he do it? There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for, right?   O do not own life with Derek, Panic! at the Disco or the son The Ballad of Mona Lisa.


**A/N: This one-shot is the result of listening to The Ballad of Mona Lisa on repeat for several hours and the verse "There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for" stuck in my head for days. It's kind of a song-fic but not that much because I really don't get that much of the meaning of the song. I really like Panic! At the Disco although I'm not sure if I understand the lyrics of most of the albums. This does not make that much sense either so I guess is perfect for the song, don't you? I know the beginning doe not seem to fit in the rest of the fic, but it was what seemed to make the most sense to me when I wrote it and I cannot think of anything else tu put in it's place. Anyways enjoy if you can.**

**Also I have no idea when this takes place. Somewhere before Happy New School year when Truman still has not appeared and Derek is dating Sally.**

* * *

><p>She was always so perfect, her nails painted with so close precision, her hair pulled extremely tight, her make up exactly how it's supposed to. Everything has to go exactly as planned. All the time.<p>

But he knows better. He takes time to see. And he notices that she is not perfect at all. She is just trying to make up for something, something he would die to make right for her. But he can't. Because she won't let him in, she won't let him see what exactly she is making up for.

So he goes on with his life, although it was always the same. He was a "player" or at least that is what everyone believed. The truth was that no girl was ever enough for him. They were all over him, none of them was ever a challenge. Only her. But she was such a challenge, she was impossible. She hated him. Even if there wasn't that tiny detail of them being step-siblings, she still hated him. That's why he never lasted with any girl, they just got boring really fast.

And then there were the ones that were not-so-boring. They had lasted, specially Sally. She was so much like Casey. Everyone could tell, but everyone pretended not to notice. But at the end they had both figured him out. Kind of. They had broken up with him because they thought he was cheating on them with Casey. As if she would ever agree to something like that! Casey grade-grubber, Miss goody two shoos, high morals, feminist, etc... (set aside the fact that she HATES him and they are steps). But they never believed him.

So here he was once again heading home after Sally had said that she could not take it anymore, because she always came second to Casey. That she was the only thing in his mind and he didn't care about anything else. So she dumped him.

Every girl he went out with on more that two dates always said that to him. But he was not cheating on any of them. He wouldn't mind them breaking up with him if what they said were true, because then he would deserve all that. But Casey would never go for a guy like him. He was just a stupid skirt chasing cad who was too lazy for anything besides pranking her. She could do so much better that him. She would find some guy in college who's going to med school or something and they'd be perfect and happy and just plain perfect.

He finally arrived home and he was in a bad mood (could you really blame him) and there she was sitting perfectly on the couch, with her perfect hair, perfect make up, perfect clothes, eating a perfectly made sandwich. He would pay to see her being something else that perfect. That was why he enjoyed pranking and messing with her so much. He loved her frown, because it meant that she wasn't trying to be perfect for one moment. If she would just give him a little sign that he had a chance. All he needed was a reason to believe, some sort of hope that what he felt was not a complete lost cause. But no, she always had to be a good little girl and follow the rules.

She noticed him standing in the doorway and got uncomfortable "Back so soon?" she said. "Yeah" was his replay. "So... Did Sally finally came to her senses and dumped you?" "Yeah" was all he said. She looked shocked and guilty. She didn't really think that that was the reason he got back so early. "Oh Derek I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" He cut her off "Yeah whatever princess" She looked a little hurt because he didn't believe her so she continued trying "Derek what happened?" He was in no mood to try to make up a lie about why Sally would want to break up with him. He wasn't about to say 'Oh she just thought I was cheating on her with you, you know cuz I'm always talking about you and stuff like that' so he did the usual, act like a jerk. "She dumped me, what else could have happened?" he spat back angrily and went up the stair towards his room.

But as always she wanted to butt into his business, especially when his business included his love life. So she followed him and entered his room before he could slam his door.

"Derek I really didn't mean that about Sally. In fact I think you should have dumped her a long time ago" She said quietly, like she was scared of his reaction. "What? What do you mean I should have dumped her?" He was so surprised of what she had just said. She could not have been jealous, could she? Could that really be the sign he had been waiting for all this time?

"It's just that she was always making you do things you didn't want to do, and trying to change you into something that just wasn't you." She was looking everywhere but at him. "You are always doing those things too." He accused her. "I do not!" he threw her a look that said 'of course you do'. "OK I do it some times, but only with things that matter to you and that I know you would do anyway" She said defensively. "Besides she was your girlfriend, she was supposed to like you the way you are".

"Oh and you are supposed to hate everything about me because you are my sister?" he replied back.

"I'm not your sister..." and then in barely a whisper and looking at the floor she added "and I don't hate anything about you" that wasn't meant for him to hear, but he did. He was really shocked to hear her said that. "what did you just said?"

She repeated angrily "I said that I'm not your sister" He got frustrated with her. "Not that, what you said after that!" .

Her face was so red, in fact it was almost purple with the embarrassment, he wasn't supposed to hear that. She shouldn't even be thinking it, let alone saying it. "I said that I don't hate you".

This could not be true. It's not like she had declared her undying love for him, but still it was huge. All this time he was thinking she hated him and now she comes and tells him she doesn't. Maybe he did have a chance, or maybe he was just reading too much into this. "So if you don't hate me what was all the fighting and stuff about?"

She didn't seem to have an answer to that, but after a little while she replied "I don't know, that's what we were supposed to do, isn't it? Fight" while still staring at the floor. She didn't know why she fought with him, he would just do something that irritated her and she couldn't help it, she had to get close to him, almost in his face and start screaming to get rid of all the frustration she felt. It was all because she liked him when she shouldn't. She liked her step-brother. That was so wrong. So she tried to do every little ting in her life be right, follow every rule in every possible way. She had to be perfect to cover up the sinful feelings she had towards him. She just had to make up for it.

He got a little closer to her, her words running through his mind 'that's what we were supposed to do' what did she mean with that? She didn't want to fight with him all the time? He was so beyond confused at this point. He wished he could read her mind at least for a minute so he could figure out what she was thinking right now. He was sure she could not mean what he was thinking. When you wish something you start seeing it everywhere even when it's not there, right? "I guess" was all that came out of his mouth.

She looked up into his eyes for the first time since they had gotten to his room and they were both so confused, trying to make sense of what the other was thinking, searching each other eyes for some sort of sign of what to do next, but both find nothing but confusion. Exactly what they were feeling was reflected in the other's eyes. Without realizing how it had happened they became aware that they were now really close to each other. Derek seeming to find his voice first asked "But then if you only fight with me because is what we are supposed to do, what would you do if we weren't _supposed _to act a certain way?" She didn't know how to answer that. She couldn't tell him the truth. He would just laugh at her. But in his expression she saw nothing even resembling amusement, just wonder. His eyes were searching into hers. She couldn't help it, she inched a little closer, he was like a magnet, he always had been. But right now, without any harsh words interfering she could not resist his strength. She was drawn closer to him. "I... I don't... know" She almost couldn't speak. "What would _you _do?" she whispered. He felt drawn to her as well, he had been moving just like she had. And now with that question hanging in the air he thought 'There's nothing wrong with just a taste, I've already paid for it anyways, haven't I? All those girls leaving me because they thought we were together' So he leaned the rest of the way cupped her face in his hands and crashed his lips with hers caressing them with all the feelings and confusion that had build up through the years and the minutes they had been in his room. She was shocked at first. She was hoping that was going to happen when she asked the question, that was the reason she asked it. But she never thought it would come true. She thought she might have misinterpreted his inching closer, but she hadn't and she was eager to respond to the kiss. It was everything she had ever imagined and more. Reality is always better that the dreams (when the dreams come true obviously).

He had never felt so amazing in his life. He had finally got the guts to kiss the girl and now she was kissing him back! It was the best feeling in the world. He was sure of it. But way too soon their lungs started to protest due to the oxygen they weren't getting and they had to pull apart. He was so scared. Casey was going to freak out on him, it was just her. She freaked out, always. So he kept his eyes closed, silently wishing the impossible, that Casey McDonald would not freak out.

Apparently he was not that bad of a person because someone up there listened to his prayers and when he opened his eyes she was still there. And he might be hallucinating but she appeared to be smiling. Her eyes still closed as if trying to memorize the feeling, her hands still around his neck. His right hand still on the side of her face and his left hand in her waist keeping her close to him.

She _was _trying to memorize the feeling. Her hopes had gone sky-high since he was the one who kissed her. But she was still scared that it was just a prank, or a dream, so she wanted to remember the feeling of his soft full lips in hers. The delicious taste of him. The warmth of being so close to him. His smell, everything.

When she got the courage to open her eyes she saw him, still so close. He was smiling down at her, caressing her cheek. She felt in heaven. She never wanted this moment to end. He was looking at her so... loving? No, that couldn't be it. But she could not find any other way to describe it.

He leaned in again, really slow without closing his eyes as if testing her reaction, so she closed the space between them this time to reassure him she was ok with it. In fact she was way more than ok with their current situation. This time when they needed air again he didn't pull apart, instead he trailed kisses along her jaw, and down to her throat, then back up again until he reached her ear and whispered "This is what I'd do" They stared into each others eyes smiling and leaned down again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was just something to try and bring back to life the LWD fan fiction, I remember when I used to start reading a one-shot and by the time I finished there would be at least 3 or 4 updates, but now I have to wait for days and it makes me really sad. So I thought why not give it a try. If you feel like reviewing feel free to do so, unless you just want to write something like you suck or something like that. I appreciate if you have any comments on how I can improve my writing, so long as that is the intention of your review. If you just want to be mean just don't read any other story I write (If I ever do it again that is). Tell me if you think I should keep trying or just stop and let the people who actually know how to write do it. **

**Love °'|NotAWriter16|'°**


End file.
